THE AKEMI AND OSAMU SHOW!
by Space Bebop
Summary: Video games! Coffee! Randomness! You'll never know what will happen on THE AKEMI AND OSAMU SHOW! talk show! Featuring the Inuyasha characters!
1. Coffee beans and snuggling! Oh joy!

**THE AKEMI AND OSAMU SHOW!!!**

Hello random person for whom I don't know! Nice to meet you! This is my first fanfic! I hope you like it! I keep using exclamation marks! Oh well! On with the show!

-Bebop

Disclaimer: The only people I own are Akemi and Osamu who I just made up randomly in my head! Yay randomness!

* * *

::random people singing:: **THE AKEMI AND OSAMU SHOW!!!**

Akemi: Hello! Welcome to the Akemi and Osamu show! I'm Akemi, and the wet blanket over there is Osamu! Say hi Osamu!

Osamu: I'm not cut out to be a talk show host…

Akemi: COFFEE BEANS!!!

Osamu: ::slaps his forehead:: ::mumbles:: Our first guest is our ever so lovable dog boy, Inuyasha…

Akemi: With more feeling Osamu!

Osamu: ::screams:: OUR FIRST GUEST IS OUR EVER SO LOVABLE DOG BOY, INUYASHA!!!

Akemi: That's better. ::looks around:: Where is he?

::BACKSTAGE::

Inuyasha: ::playing Inuyasha Feudal Fairytale as Shippo going against himself::

The Stage Dude Named Ed: Inuyasha, you're on.

Inuyasha: Just five more minutes…

::ONSTAGE::

Akemi: INUYASHA!!! WHERE ARE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU?

Osamu: ::sighs::

The Stage dude Named Ed: ::whispers to Akemi:: pstt pst pst psttttttttt pssssssssst.

Akemi: O.O HEY! THAT'S **_MY_** GAME! ::runs backstage::

Osamu: We'll be back after this commercial break.

* * *

Commercial Dude: Are you tired of your dog boy always not doing what they're told? Do they always run off and do whatever they want to? Then this product is perfect for you. Introducing…THE MAGIC DOG SIT NECKLACE THINGY!!! This necklace was designed by Kaede just for your dog boy!

Kaede: It all started when Kagome unbound Inuyasha from the tree. Boy, was he a tough one to take control of! Then I had the brilliant idea to use thee dog necklace.

Commercial Dude: Now that's amazing! Let's have Kagome demonstrate it for us!

Kagome: Inuyasha, sit boy!

Inuyasha: ::BOOM:: ::CRASH:: ::THUD:: ::BOOP DIDDY BOOP BOOP::

Commercial Dude: That's amazing! And all you have to do is say sit! This can be yours for only 300 ¥! Please call 1-800-MYDOGBOYISANIDIOTSOPLEASEHELPME.

Osamu: Welcome back to The Akemi and Osamu show. Inuyasha is currently fighting for his video game freedom. Let's check out this cool action. ::walks backstage:: O.O ::quickly walks back onstage:: It looks like they're not fighting anymore…Did I mention that Akemi is crazy for Inuyasha?

::BACKSTAGE::

Akemi: ::cuddles:: ::snuggles::

Inuyasha: O.o O.O o.O

::ONSTAGE::

Osamu: Well…I guess the shows over…nothing to do…so…later…

::random people singing:: **THE AKEMI AND OSAMU SHOW!!!**

* * *

Ok…kinda short I know…more later! Hope you like! Fragmented sentences! Please review!

-Bebop


	2. Chaos and the Purple Pikachu!

**THE AKEMI AND OSAMU SHOW!!!**

Hey people! I love you guys! You actually put me on your favorite authors list! I wish I got some reviews though…GUESS WHAT! ::you people:: What? ::me:: I'M ON CHRISTMAS VACATION! SO I GET TO RIGHT FOR YOU GUYS A WHOLE BUNCH! I wrote this in one day! I put a lot of thought into it though, so I hope you like it! R&R Please

-Bebop

* * *

::random people singing:: **THE AKEMI AND OSAMU SHOW!!!**

Osamu: Welcome to the Akemi and Osamu show. Today is a normal day just like last time. Akemi is still cuddling after a week….

::BACKSTAGE::

Akemi: ::snuggle::

Inuyasha: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ::snores::

::ONSTAGE::

Osamu: Today we have another guest. It's Shippo the shrimp!

Shippo: I'M NOT A SHRIMP!!!

Osamu: Yeah yeah, that's what they ALL say.

Shippo: GR…

Akemi: BE NICE TO SHIPPO!

Osamu: Oh, hi Akemi. Done snuggling I see.

Akemi: No I'm not.

::long pause::

Osamu: Yes you are, you're standing right there.

::long pause::

Akemi: ::walks backstage::

Shippo: That was odd…

Osamu: She's just an odd person.

Shippo: ::blink:: ::blink::

Osamu: We'll be right back after this commercial break…

Director Dude: CUT! ::runs onto the stage:: This must NOT happen! Akemi MUST BE ON THE STAGE! She's one of the co-hosts for Heaven's sake! Someone get me some vodka.

A Stage Dude Named Ed: ::comes on the stage with a bottle of vodka:: Here you go sir.

Director Dude: Thank you.

Camera Guy: Ahem…

Director Dude: What?

Camera Guy: ::walks up and whispers to Director Dude:: pst psssssst pst pst psst

Director Dude: O.O ::whispers to Osamu:: pst psssssst pst pst psst

Osamu: Uh...

Director Dude and Camera Guy: ::walk off stage::

Osamu: Um…apparently there is no commercial break because Naraku killed all the marketers…

Akemi: ::from backstage:: YEAH! SO HOLD YOUR WHIZZES FOR LATER!

Shippo: … ::looks at the pretty stage lights:: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Osamu: …

Shippo: ::keeps staring::

Osamu: What, you've never seen spotlights before?

Shippo: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SPOTLIGHTS…

Osamu: Okay…

Inuyasha: ::runs onstage with Akemi on his leg:: HELP! I WAS SLEEPING AND THEN I WOKE UP AND I HAD THIS LITTLE WHELP ON ME!!!

Osamu: That's Akemi…remember?...The video game attack?

Inuyasha: …No…

Osamu: slaps forehead I'm surrounded by idiots…

Inuyasha: …HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::runs around in circles screaming::

Shippo: ::jumps on Inuyasha's head::

Inuyasha: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! NOW I'VE GOT **TWO** WHELPS ON ME!!! ::screams louder::

Osamu: Now I REALLY wish Naraku didn't kill all the marketers…

Akemi: YAY! FUN RIDE! ::cuddles Inuyasha's leg::

Inuyasha: ::falls over:: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HELP!!!

Osamu: Is the show over yet?!

Camera Guy: Nope. Sorry.

Osamu: COULD SOMEONE AT **LEAST **GET ME SOME ASPIRIN?! OWWWWWWWWW MY HEAD!!!!!!!!!

::a purple Pikachu walks on stage::

Osamu: Now Pikachu is PURPLE?! They changed it AGAIN!

Pikachu: Hey, could all ya homies shuddup? I'm tryin' ta get some sleep here!

Osamu: Now he's got a black accent too! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Pikachu: Hey, I said shuddup!

Inuyasha: What's a Pikachu? It's scaring me! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! ::spins around in circles on the floor:: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ::breathes:: HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! ::faints::

Pikachu: ::curls up into a little purple ball and falls asleep::

Osamu: Akemi's snuggling Inuyasha's leg, Shippo is fused to Inuyasha's head, Inuyahsa's got a concussion, and the purple Pikachu's asleep. I guess there's nothing else to do so…bye…

* * *

There we go! It's done! Hope you like! Please review! Fragmented sentences! Again! I'm Excited! I'm high! Goodbye! That rhymed! Goodbye for real this time!

-Bebop


	3. Osamu in love and the co co host!

**THE AKEMI AND OSAMU SHOW!**

Hello! Again! It's the morning after Christmas, and I'm exhausted. (Ha! Most of you people probably thought I didn't know that word! Am I correct?) I don't have my normal peppiness. -.-zzz Me not going sleepy though. Me need to write! And thanks for the review. I'd like more though…come on don't be shy people!

Moonlightdragon93-foxy-liz: Thank you for the only review! Since you were the first one to review, you get a cookie! Congratulations! Although I don't understand it…what are you 'oh my'ing about?

* * *

:random people singing: **THE AKEMI AND OSAMU SHOW!**

Osamu -.-zzz -.o Huh? OH WE'RE ON! Oh…okay…Welcome to the Akemi and Osamu Show…without Akemi…she had to go to rehab because she started thinking everything was Inuyasha…she'll be in there for the next 2 chapters…Inuyasha's in the hospital…

Shippo:HI!

Osamu: Oh hi shrimp! I thought you were still fused to Inuyasha's head.

Shippo: I was…I still have some clumps of hair on my butt…

Osamu: Oh…that's sad…

Shippo: Yup…

:long pause:

Shippo :starts to cry: T.T

Osamu :scoots away from Shippo slightly: Okay…we've got another guest…SANGO!

Shippo: HEY! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING MEAN ABOUT HER!

Osamu: She's my favorite.

Sango :blink blink:

Shippo: Okay…

Sango: Do you know how many people take me for granted when it comes to their favorite character?

Osamu: Yes…Approximately 8,577,337,697.5 people.

Sango: Wow, you do.

Osamu: Out of all the anime characters in the world, you're my favorite.

Sango: Really?

Osamu: Yes, I really think Miroku isn't the right guy for you.

Sango :shiny eyed: I…think…I…LOVE YOU :jumps into Osamu's lap:

Osamu: O.O Umph! COOL!

Sango :wraps arms around Osamu's neck:

Osamu: I like this…OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…

Shippo EW! YUCK :hides backstage:

Osamu: Sango, not now okay?

Sango: Okay! Later then?

Osamu: Sure!

Sango: Okay!

Osamu: Okay, I guess you are the only one we're actually going to interrogate.

Sango: Cool!

Osamu: So, what's it like to travel with Inuyasha and posse?

Sango: Well…very…interesting…

Osamu: What about Miroku?

Sango: What about him?

Osamu: What's your relationship with him?

Sango: GIVE ME THAT NOTEPAD!

Osamu: Okay.

Sango :grabs notepad out of Osamu's hand: Hm...:examines: Hm…THERE'S NOTHING ABOUT MIROKU IN THIS WHOLE THING!

Osamu: Uh oh…:mumbles: I didn't know she could read…

Sango: Why are you asking that? Are you JEALOUS of him!

Osamu :meeps: Yes…

Sango: AWWWWWWWWW…Don't worry Osamu, I don't love him. You are my only true love. :kisses Osamu on the cheek and bats eyelashes:

Osamu: YAY!

Shippo :comes back onstage:Is it safe?

Osamu: It was always safe.

Shippo: YAY! Hey, can I be the co-host?

Osamu: No.

Shippo: Why?

Osamu: I already have a co-host.

Shippo: She's in the looney bin.

Osamu: Oh yeah…Sango, would you be my temporary co-host?

Sango: Sure!

Shippo: Hey! I asked first!

Osamu: You didn't make the cut shrimp.

Shippo: Humph. :crosses arms and turns away:

Sango: Are you ok Shippo?

Shippo :sobs:

Sango :goes watery eyed: OSAMU! YOU MADE HIM SAD!

Osamu: O.O

Sango :runs to Shippo and picks him up: SHIPPO:holds him up to Osamu's face:

Shippo :big and watery eyed:

Sango: Now you say you're sorry Osamu!

Osamu: Sorry…

Sango: LIKE YOU MEAN IT!

Osamu :thinks: Sheesh, she already sounds like my wife…

Sango: SAY IT!

Osamu: I'm sorry for making you feel bad Shippo. Would you like to be the temporary co-co-host?

Shippo :chibi smile: BOY WOULD I!

Sango :blink blink:

Osamu: Good, then go get me some cocoa.

Shippo :goes watery eyed: Huh?

Osamu: I'M JUST KIIDING! JEEZ!

Shippo :chibi smile: YAY!

Osamu: Unfortunatly this is all we have time for…see you next time…I guess…

Sango: Goodbye ya'll!

Osamu: Ya'll?

Sango: Sorry, it's my new word.

Osamu: Oh…

Shippo :kawaii wave: Buh bye!

:random people singing: **THE AKEMI AND...**:someone clears throat: **THE OSAMU, SANGO, AND SHIPPO SHOW!**

* * *

OH MY GOD IT'S ALREADY FEBUARY! I AM SO SORRY YA'LL! I DIDN'T MEAN TO WAIT THIS LONG. :cries: PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I HOPE YA'LL AREN'T MAD AT ME! KEEP READING MY VERY FEW LOYAL FANS! 

-Bebop

P.S. I REALLY AM SORRY! I'M NOT JOKING!


End file.
